Increasing the number of antigen-specific T cell clones in a T cell proliferation assay resulted in a shift in the antigen dose-response curves toward higher amounts of antigen (i.e. more antigen was required to achieve a given degree of stimulation). The antigen dose-response curve shifts were found to reflect the competition that occurred between the antigen-specific T cell receptors for their ligand, a combination of antigen and Ia molecule. This observation made it possible to determine if the difference in the potency with which several synthetic cytochrome c analogs could stimulate one cytochrome c-specific T cell clone was due to a difference in the avidity of the antigen-specific receptors on the T cell clone for the different Ia molecule-antigen combinations.